Game Mechanics
This page describes the main gameplay of CHUNITHM. Basic Gameplay In CHUNITHM, players tap, slide, hold the slider while the notes approach the line in the bottom of the screen corresponding to the music, in addition to raising their hands up and down to the air sensing range. Game Progress Prepare To Play *Touch the "Aime" card (sold in the vending machine of some arcade, costing around 300 yen (before tax)/324 yen (after tax)/$3) or the Japanese mobile wallet called "Osaifu Keitai" to the top of the screen to play with an account. If you don't want to, you can play as Guest. (However, Scores and earned items are not saved to the game, and some options will not be available) **It is recommended to play with an account to save datas, unlock characters, use tickets, select advanced options and so on. *If that's your first time using the account, or if you're playing as Guest, you'll be asked whether to play the Tutorial. *After the tutorial, select the mode you would like to play: "Normal" mode (recommended for all players) where you can play unlocked songs freely to complete different maps for characters and new songs, and "Course" mode (recommended for advanced players) which involves playing a set of three songs, and you have only a limited number of lives. Each miss (combo break) loses a life, and running out of lives would end the whole course. *Before starting a song (the song is chosen by the player if in Normal mode or is based on the course you select if in Course Mode) you can get to the settings page, where you can choose different modifications for a better game experience. Then, off you go! *Ending the song, and the result screen would come out. If you are playing the EXPERT difficulty and get an "S" rank or above you can unlock the MASTER difficulty. *When all 3 songs ended or after failing a song if in non-premium mode, you can confirm the rewards and results and leave the game. Tutorial There are two main elements of CHUNITHM gameplay: the "slider" and the "air sensing range". There are six types of notes See "Judge" section for more details: This is the basic note type. It is red, but its variation, ExTap, is gold. To play the note, simply tap to the slider to its position when it overlaps the judgement line. There are 3 main judgements from best to worst, "Justice", "Attack", and "Miss". Hitting a "Justice" with an extremely precise timing is considered "Justice Critical", while hitting a "Justice" with a slightly early/late timing gives a "Justice Fast" / "Justice Late" respectively. Hitting a note quite too early or late gives an "Attack" judgement ("Attack Fast" for too early and "Attack Late" for too late), and not hitting it at all or hitting it way early or late gives a "Miss" judgement and breaking your combo. ExTap are those that are always judged "Justice Critical" when tapped outside the J-Critical window. This note starts with a Tap notes, then has a yellow trail follow it. It requires the player to tap exactly on the start of the note and hold until the end. You don't need to release at exactly the time it ends, you may release after it. This is a development of Slide. It's similar to Hold, but is blue, and can move left to right. It requires the player to hold the start of the note and slide through the trail until the end. There are 2 types of Air notes: Upward notes and downward notes (for MASTER charts only). When the upward Air note appears after a Hold or a Tap, raise your hand to the air sensing range above the slider. When the downward one appears, drop your hand from the range to the Tap/Hold note. The sensing range is from 10cm (4in) to 25cm (10in) away from the slider; it can't detect multiple hands. Using one hand for holding multiple Air notes is acceptable. An upward Air note may be followed by a line in the middle of the screen called "Air-Action", where the player has to keep the hand in the range until it ends. Notes may appear during the duration of them, and when they come, swing your hand up or down. Only applicable to MASTER and WORLD'S END difficulty. It looks like a Tap note, but it's light blue. When it appears, flick the note to the left or the right. The "Justice Critical" for this note is less lenient. Only applicable to some WORLD'S END charts from CHUNITHM AIR and later. This is basically a "mine" note. When they appear, DO NOT tap or catch the note at all. Letting it goes will give a "Justice Critical", otherwise you'll get a "Miss". Difficulty There are four difficulties (plus one hidden) in the game, each is rated from level 1 to 14 and 1 to 5 stars: * (BAS), can be rated from level 1 to 6 * (ADV), can be rated from level 4 to 9+ * (EXP), can be rated from 7 to 13 * (MAS), can be rated from 10 to 14 *'WORLD'S END', can be rated from 1 to 5 stars World's End chart leveling type The level's of World's End chart usually uses the kanji, it refers this chart's effect. * 避 * 止 * 時 * 速 * 戻 * 敷 * 跳 Score Judge *Justice Critical (J-Critical): give 101% of accuracy *Justice: give 100% of accuracy *Attack: give 50% of accuracy *Miss: give no accuracy Score Calculation When the song ends, the game calculates the average accuracy earned on all notes, multiply by 10000 to form a final score of the play. Example: A player had 280 J-Critical, 18 Justice, an Attack and a Miss on a 300-note song. Average accuracy will be: (280 × 101%) + (18 × 100%) + (1 × 50%) / 300 ~ 100.4333% Final score will be: 100.4333 × 1000 = 1,004,333 Title When the song ends, the game will show you a title, achieved by reaching certain conditions. *'ALL JUSTICE': Clear a song with only J-Critical or Justice judge. *'FULL COMBO': Clear a song without a Miss. *'CLEAR': Fill up the "Gauge" for a specified amount of times by the end of the song. *'FAILED': Failure to get a "CLEAR" when the song ends. *'FULL CHAIN': All players achieve FULL COMBO in Multiplayer. The title achieved can give bonus to the steps earned in Maps. Grade Gauge CHUNITHM uses a gauge system to calculate amount of steps earned in maps and decide whether the player has cleared the song. Hitting notes add "gauge points" to it, while missing notes subtract from it. When a gauge is full, it resets and add one additional blocks. If you reach a certain amount of blocks after the song ends, you get a CLEAR title, plus a FULL COMBO or ALL JUSTICE one if possible. Otherwise, you get a FAILED title. Gauge Points Calculation Let N = Total of Hold/Slide notes ÷ 2 + Total of other notes The amount of gauge points earned per J-Critical is: 60000 ÷ N A J-Critical adds once the above amount, a Justice adds 80%, an Attack adds 10%. A Miss subtracts 3% of the gauge capacity. The following table shows the gauge capacity per blocks: (All percentages are rounded to the nearest percent) Category:Gameplay